solidguitarfandomcom-20200214-history
SG Pro
The SG Pro was introduced in June 1971 to replace the SG Special as part of a controversial overhaul of the SG lineup. This was because it marked some significant departures from traditional SG features; a front-routed control cavity, zero degree neck pitch, deeper set neck and a Les Paul style pickguard. Yet, many of the features that these models are commonly associated with were not actually new, for example the SG had a narrow 1 9/16" nut since 1966, a laminated neck since mid-1969 and a volute since 1970. However, public reception would cause the Pro to be quickly discontinued and the Special to return in mid-1972. The Pro remained on price lists until October 1972 and 25 units were shipped from 1973-1974 as remaining supply was sold off. The Pro was notably the first SG to use the new Harmonica bridge design, which would find its way onto the Standard and Custom in mid to late 1972. But before that, it used a design not seen on any other model, which resembled an open-ended wrench in how it fit around the posts. The new Natural finish was the least common option, only accounting for about 10% of SG Pros shipped. The transition back to the SG Special started in mid-1972 as the last Pro parts were being used up. These transitional models are detailed below as the "SG Pro/Special". Related: * SG Deluxe Features * June 1971: $325 * November 1971: $345 * October 1972: $365 Body: * Beveled, solid Honduran Mahogany body ** Un-beveled cutaways * Nitrocellulose Lacquer finish Neck: * 3-pc laminated Honduran Mahogany * Set-in construction ** Zero degree pitch ** Titebond glue * Joins body at 20th fret * ~.800" / .980" profile * Indian Rosewood fretboard ** Dot inlays ** 12" radius * Volute * Large Open Book headstock ** Resin impregnated fiberboard veneer ** Inlaid Mother of Pearl Gibson logo ** "Made in U.S.A." stamp ** 14o pitch * 22 frets * 24 9/16" scale * 1 9/16" nut width Binding: * Neck ** Double-ply, black on outside ** Fret-edge binding ** Thinner style Electronics: * Two "Soapbar" P-90s ** AlNiCo V magnets ** ~8K Ohms DCR ** "Gibson" embossed black plastic covers * 3-way switch * 2 Vol, 2 Tone ** CTS 500k pots Hardware: * Chrome Hardware * Kluson Deluxe tuning machines ** 12:1 ratio ** Chrome Keystone or Kidney buttons * Single-ply elevated Les Paul pickguard * Single-ply front-mounted control plate * Bell shaped truss rod cover ** Single-ply black * Black Witch Hat knobs w/ pointers * Wrench Tune-O-Matic (mid-late 1971) * Schaller Harmonica Tune-O-Matic bridge * Gibson-branded Bigsby vibrola Finishes: * Cherry * Walnut * Natural SG Pro / Special Body: * Beveled, solid Honduran Mahogany body ** Un-beveled cutaways * Nitrocellulose Lacquer finish Neck: * 3-pc laminated Honduran Mahogany * Set-in construction ** Zero degree pitch ** Titebond glue * Joins body at 20th fret * Indian Rosewood fretboard ** Dot inlays ** 12" radius * Volute * Large Open Book headstock ** Resin impregnated fiberboard veneer ** Inlaid Mother of Pearl Gibson logo ** "Made in U.S.A." stamp ** 14o pitch * 22 frets * 24 9/16" scale * 1 9/16" nut width Binding: * Neck ** Double-ply, black on outside ** Fret-edge binding ** Thinner style Electronics: * Two "Soapbar" P-90s ** AlNiCo V magnets ** ~8K Ohms DCR ** "Gibson" embossed black plastic covers * 3-way switch * 2 Vol, 2 Tone ** CTS 500k pots Hardware: * Chrome Hardware * Kluson Deluxe tuning machines ** 12:1 ratio ** Chrome Keystone buttons * Single-ply elevated Les Paul pickguard * Bell shaped truss rod cover ** Single-ply black * Black Witch Hat knobs w/ pointers * Schaller Harmonica Tune-O-Matic bridge * Gibson-branded Bigsby vibrola Finishes: * Cherry * Walnut * Natural